A Bronco's Mare
by Yami Dragoness of Dark
Summary: When she stepped off that plane, he was head over heels for her, and she for him. Sadly, the Vongola Family isn't so ready to share their precious little sister Chrome. Good luck Dino. D96 YES! I said D96! Dino and Chrome! For boo-chan's contest. Muwahaha


Okay!! The fourth pairing in Boo-chan's contest. Dino and Chrome o.o my god, this one is weeeird. I think I did rather good considering these two don't say more than two sentences to each other in the entire series so far o_o

Okay! Note here!! This is a future where they didn't go and beat Byakuran in the future. It's not AU, just not one of the paths where they went to the future and win. So no future trip. GOT IT! It's important because of the ending.

Title: A Bronco's Mare

Summary: When she stepped off that plane, he was head over heels for her, and she for him. Sadly, the Vongola Family isn't so ready to share their precious little sister Chrome. Good Luck Dino.

Rating: M for use of a few bad words

Genre: Romance/humor

LET'S GO!

* * *

Dino Chiavorone was the tenth boss of said Mafioso Family. When he was away from his Family, he was clumsy, idiotic, fools, or as his old tutor liked to call him, "just a plain idiot." But, when put with his Family and subordinates, he was a master of the whip. He fought like a bucking bronco, always winning, never loosing. The enemy could never remain on his back for more than a few seconds before they were viciously bucked off.

Because of his abilities when his men were around, said people accepted that the day he became as clumsy as when they weren't around when they were _still_ around would be the day he had finally met the girl of his dreams, who had eluded all attempts at capture for the past fifteen years.

So when Dino tripped over his own feet when an eighteen-year-old Chrome Dokuro, freshly out of high school and clutching her diploma with pride- got off the Vongola's private jet, every one of them silently moaned. This would not end well.

"You can't be serious," Tsuna whispered harshly to Romario. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his 'big brother' blushing and offering Chrome a bouquet of pink roses and daisies. She turned a bright red and accepted them with a shy smile. "Do you know how many people are going to be after his blood!? No! Fuck that! His _organs_!"

"Lots," agreed Romario. "But I haven't ever seen him so interested in a woman before. Is there anyway you could…keep the other guardians busy for a day?" Particularly Mukuro went unsaid since mentioning the bastard's name often brought him into the immediate vicinity which at the present point in time wouldn't be good for Dino's health. Chrome was the little sister of the Vongola. The innocent, delicate flower that everyone strove to protect at all costs. Including Tsuna, whose left eye was twitching as he watched Dino talking to Chrome in his peripheral vision. Them talking wouldn't have bothered him if he didn't have the knowledge that Dino was hitting on her!

So it was with a lot of self restraint that Tsuna ground out that he would help. But only this once! Besides, after one date, Chrome or Dino would probably realize they didn't make the perfect couple.

.

.

.

"You're fucking kidding me," groaned Tsuna as he hung up the phone. Chrome had left the office with a happy skip in her step not thirty minutes ago. She had informed him, in detail, of how wonderful her date with Dino was, and how they had planned another excursion on Sunday to attend church together and then go to the park. The way her eyes lit up, the smile on her face, the blush on her cheeks. It was obvious she was in love. And right after she had left, the phone and rung and it was Dino, excitedly babbling about the date, in detail, and all about how lovely Chrome had been, and how cute her laugh was. Then he begged to be allowed to take her on another date. As her boss, it was polite to inquire if he could properly court Chrome since her parents were absent and the Vongola had accepted the role as her guardian until she reached the age of twenty-one, when she was an official adult. Tsuna had agreed of course. "It won't last," he assured himself. Almost praying for it to be true. If it continued…then he would have to tell the other guardians before they found out on their own. And then _he _would be dead as well as Dino!

.

.

.

The Sunday was bright and beautiful. Tsuna spent it reading in the living room, while the other guardians watched the baseball game, or played chess, as Hibari was doing was doing. Lambo was getting a piano lesson from Gokudera, and the peaceful music of Bach filled the room with a serene atmosphere that not even Ryohei and Yamamoto's cheering would break.

It wasn't until the door opened and Mukuro walked in that anyone realized something, "Where is my dear Chrome?" inquired the illusionist, looking around with a sharp gaze. "She is usually in here with you all."

Tsuna stiffened. Everyone else looked around towards Chrome's favorite lounging couch where she usually was reading. It was empty today; the throw blanket Aria knitted her lying over the back. The serene atmosphere was broken as a slight panic rose in the room. Where was Chrome? She was the one who instituted these Sunday gatherings. To have her missing was…blasphemy!

As if on cue, Chrome burst into the room, her cheeks flushed, eyes twinkling, a bouquet of red and white camellias in her arms. She twirled around, the modest ankle length church going skirt of baby blue matching her equally modest white blouse. She looked like one of those old timey, traditional girls in love. "Tsuna-kun," she said, slightly breathless as she rushed over to him, either ignoring or oblivious to the expressions of shock on her fellow guardians' faces. "Tsuna-kun it was great. Dino-san knew the priest personally, and introduced us, and the man was really sweet and suggested I try out for the choir, and then we went to the nearby park, and Dino-san brought me gelato from a stand and we walked around the flower gardens. They were so beautiful! And then he gave me these!" She bounced on the balls of her feet, clearly very happy. "We're going to go out again Wednesday night." She skipped out of the room, humming.

A horrible silence was left in the wake of Chrome's happy attitude and words. Slowly, everyone turned to look at Tsuna, murderous glints in their eyes. All at once, they exploded.

It took hours to convince the guardians, and when word got out the rest of the Vongola not to kill Dino. It took days to get them to let Dino continue to date Chrome. It took weeks to get them to stop _spying_ on the two whenever they went out on dates. Perhaps one reason behind that was because anyone who went to spy on them was never noticed because Chrome and Dino had eyes only for each other. After a few spied on dates, each person would return with a sigh and telling their comrades to give up.

Of course, by the end of three months, the only ones still fighting were Gokudera, Hibari, and of course Mukuro. Ken and Chikusa had even given up before Mukuro did.

Gokudera was still after Dino just because he wasn't very fond of those older than him, and Chrome was the group's little sister. It was big brother instincts kicking in. Hibari was furious at his tutor for going after a girl nine years his junior when there were plenty of other girls his own damn age! Plus if the two kept seeing each other, Dino would be over more, and then he would convince Hibari not to attack people and where's the fun in that? And Mukuro…well need we say _why_ he hated Dino? Chrome was his little sister. His student. His daughter. His most precious person. The one he loved the most without romantic feelings for. It was obvious why he wanted Dino dead. But no matter how much he talked to Chrome, attempted to see Dino in a darker light, nothing would sway her, even after several months! He was getting desperate.

"I really must insist you don't go!" Mukuro exclaimed as he chased after Chrome, who was putting the final touches to her outfit for tonight. She and Dino were going to a upscale hotel for dinner and dancing, so her royal purple dress had a skirt that was much loser with more of a flare. She tried not to look annoyed as she attempted to pin her hair up with the beautiful hair pins and clips Dino had gotten her two weeks ago. "You don't dance remember my dear. And I hear that restaurant has horrible service."

She slammed her brush down, gave herself on last look over in the full length mirror than grabbed her shawl and purse and left her room in a huff. Mukuro followed.

"He's nine years your senior! And he was never interested in you before." He continued to pursue her as she stormed to the front door, which she flung open purposefully smashing her best friend/brother/sometimes father in the face.

"Look," she snapped, sounding nothing like her usual cute, soft spoken self. "I like Dino-kun. I like going out with him. I like being with him. And he likes me. Reborn-san is ten years older than Tsuna-kun! No one complains about them! And they're both _men_! No one complains about you and Hibari-san. Or Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan. Lal-san and Colonnello-san are a year apart as well. Age difference! So stop complaining about my love life, and Leave. Me. Alone!" she stormed out of the manor and into the waiting limo, pausing only to peck Dino on the cheek. He got in, casting a confused look back at the manor and the figure lying on the floor in the doorway.

That night was the first night Chrome didn't come home, cheerfully chattering about her latest date. Dino called Tsuna up, telling him Chrome requested to stay at his place for a week. Tsuna gave the okay and left it at that. Obviously Chrome was still very angry with Mukuro.

"You'll have to forgive him sometimes," Dino told Chrome as the two resting on the couch together, watching the Godfather.

"When he stops being a big meany," she mumbled leaning her head against his shoulder. "You should have heard all the things he was saying about you."

"He's only doing what any big brother would do. Protect his little sister."

"I'm not a baby."

"But you're his most important person, aside from Hibari of course."

She sighed and leaned her head back so she could see his face. "Why do you have to make good points all the time Dino-kun?"

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Because it's fun."

She blushed and let out a small giggle.

Chrome returned after a week, forgiving Mukuro but threatening him in front of everyone that if he didn't stop all of his attempts to get her to break up with Dino, than she would never speak to him again. That, and Hibari's own threats were enough to cow Mukuro. He admitted defeat and sat back, hoping one of them would make a mistake to end their relationship. After all, his cute little Chrome deserved only the best.

And with that, the sixth month rolled by. Dino now became an even more permanent fixture in the Vongola household. He came over on weekends to stay with Chrome while she spent two days a week at his manor. The more time that went by, the more time the two seemed to spend together. A pool began on how much longer until Dino proposed. Hibari, surprisingly enough, bet on a week, as that Tuesday would be the official six month anniversary and Chrome's nineteenth birthday.

A big party was prepared for that night, including a three tear cake, and a feast with all her favorites. Kyoko, Haru, and the rest of the girls took her away for the day to go shopping. Poor Lal, who was four months pregnant, was also dragged along. Dino pulled Tsuna to the side two hours before the party was to start. "Tsuna, I have a request." He pulled a small box from his pocket and showed Tsuna a beautiful ring. It was small, and simple, with a little gold band, and a small diamond, no different from regular engagement rings, but it was the diamond in the ring that made him gasp. The color of the eighteen karat diamond could be no less than D, the clarity FL, and the cut was ideal. It was absolutely flawless.

"How much did this cost?" Tsuna inquired, a little afraid. With the flawlessness of the ring, it would cost no less than thirty thousand.

Dino chuckled nervously. "Don't ask. Anyways! Do you mind if I place another ring on her hand?"

Tsuna looked up at his brother and really looked at him. There was a hopeful look in his eyes, and a happiness that Tsuna had never seen before Chrome came into his life. With a smile, he nodded, and clapped the blond on the shoulder. "Welcome to the Family."

"That's if she says yes," grumbled Dino, putting the ring back in his pocket.

The party was grand. People danced, laughed, ate, and even had a little food fight which Fran started when he threw cake at Bel for constantly kicking him. Now a little filthy, but happy as ever, presents were handed to the birthday girl. Clothes, books, CDs, various items and a few electronics were her gifts from everyone. Except Dino. She waited patiently for his present, her eyes expectant. She too, knew of the importance of the date. Of course, she had watched all those soap operas where the boyfriend forgets about the anniversary. She really hoped Dino wouldn't forget because he could be so scatter brained at times.

She was not disappointed. He walked up to her with a bouquet of pink and white roses with heliotrope and cedar leaves. He kissed her cheek before bending down on one knee.

Hibari happily accepted all the money from the substantially large betting pool as Chrome hugged Dino tightly, saying yes over and over again in her sweet, soft voice.

The wedding took place four months later. Mukuro consented to walk Chrome down the aisle, and actually gave her away to Dino when they reached him. Even if it was a little reluctantly. But the look of absolute happiness as she and Dino danced their first dance as a married couple finally won Mukuro over to the 'let's-not-hate-Dino" group. Of course, that didn't stop him from taking Dino aside when he got a chance, and threatening him with everything from heaven, hell, and purgatory if he hurt his beloved Chrome.

.

.

.

Chrome smiled happily as she sat on a blanket placed on the green grass, leaning against her wonderful husband. Her still small frame made the bulge of her lower stomach much more visible to the world. Dino and her both kept looking at it, grinning and smiling, and rubbing it, to which the little baby inside would kick. Out on the lawn, Mukuro was running after little Mustang as he ran away from his uncle. Everything was perfectly right with the world.

A cell phone rang. Dino paused, pulled it out, glanced at the name, and answered it with his usual, "City morgue, you stab 'em, we slab 'em." Chrome lightly punched his arm and giggled. The grin slowly slid from Dino's face. Chrome looked up at him worried. "Are you sure?" Mukuro grabbed Mustang and looked over at them, eyes narrowed. "You're absolutely positive?" His hand started to shake. With a shaky sigh, he said they'd be there soon. He hung up and looked at his family. "Tsuna is dead."

* * *

Okay don't kill me! Please. I picked the romance/humor choice, but I decided to throw in some shock value angst at the end. So bye bye Tsuna. It's a future where they didn't go to the future and kick Byakuran's ass, so the bastard is still able to do damage.

Now before you all ask, let me explain the flowers:

1st:

pink roses: Love, Grace, Gentility, You're so Lovely, Perfect Happiness, Please believe me

daisies: Gentleness, Innocence, Loyal love

2nd:

red and white camellias: Admiration, my heart aches for you/Pure Love, Sweet Love, Innocence

3rd:

Pink and white roses (combined): I love you still and always will

heliotrope: Devotion, Eternal Love

cedar leaf: "I live for thee"

Every girl should learn the language of flowers, the fan, and wax, just like they did in the old days. ;)

Now for the talk of ring:

Cut: it goes on a scale from poor cut to ideal. It is connected with how much light is bounced back out of the diamond. Exsquist and rare.

Clarity: How flawless is the diamond on a scale of Fl to13, 13 being lowest, Fl being highest. Fl means the diamond has absolutely no internal flaws or imperfections. Very rare.

Color: on a scale of D-Z, D being highest Z being lowest. D-F diamonds are completely colorless. Moving down from D, there are minute to noticable traces of color. D are extremely rare. They have no color.

All in all Dino busted out over $30k just for the damn diamond XD he does love his Chrome.

Well, there you go everyone. Have a good new year, happy 2010, and let's hope we all survive this year :D R&R!!!


End file.
